True Colors
by JGirl724
Summary: Emmett has been depressed ever since Rosalie left him. Kat hasn't been the same since her family was murdered. When they meet, Kat knows there is something different about Emmett. Emmett senses the same about Kat. They begin to fall in love but after Emmett leaves, something changes with Kat. Her true colors show and she doesn't know if she or Emmett will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where?**

**Katrina's POV**

"_Come on, Laura," I said, while running. She was dressed as Magenta from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _while I was dressed up as Columbia. We had just gone to a midnight showing. _

"_I'm coming." She ran up next to me and laughed. _

"_I wish we didn't have to walk. My feet are killing me." I took of my shoes._

"_So are mine, Kat." We turned onto my street to find a ton of cop cars lighting up the block. They were in front of my house. I dropped my shoes and ran as fast as I could to my house._

"_KAT!" Laura yelled but I ignored her. I ran faster and faster._

"_Ma'am, I can't let you past here," a cop said._

"_No, this is my house." He nodded and I ran in. I ran passed CSU teams and cops until I found them. Both of my parents were lying in the dinning room, dead. My father had a hole in his head while my mother had three in her chest._

"_NO," I screamed as I fell to the floor. A cop caught me and I hung tight to his chest. I didn't even know who it was all I needed was comfort. _

_They took me back to the police station where I stayed with the cop. His name was Alex Walsh. He was a homicide detective._

"_So where were you tonight," he asked._

"_You think I killed them?"_

"_We just need to rule you out."_

"_I went to a midnight showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._"_

"_Is there anybody who can take you in."_

"_My brother."_

"_He is an adult?"_

"_He's 24. Happily married, until I tell him this." He nodded and pointed me towards a phone._

I awoke with a start. Sweat was beading off my brow. I got up and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked into the living room in my shorts and tank top. I was moving today. Leaving my home. My New York City home. I sat on the couch next to my brother's wife, Aria.

"How are you?" she asked.

"As good as I can get." She nodded.

"Dan will be back soon."

"Where are we going?"

"Forks."

"In the kitchen. Where are we moving?" She laughed.

"Forks, Washington."

"Small town?" She nodded. I sighed. I hate small towns. I was born in Boston then my brother, Dan, my parents and I moved to New York. Dan met Aria and then they got married. Big cities are in my blood. I got up and went to the kitchen. I poured some cereal and sat on the counter. I sighed looking out the window. I had a great few of Central Park. I went back to by room and put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm going for a walk," I yelled.

"We're leaving as soon as Dan get's back. Stay here."

"I'm just going to central park."

"Alright." I walked out side and breathed in the fresh New York air. I walked through and bought a hot dog.

"Hello, Kat." I turned around and saw Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"How are you?"

"Aright, how about you?"

"Alright."

"Any word,"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm moving today."

"Where?"

"Forks."

"Where's Forks?"

"Washington."

"Wow."

"Yeah." My phone buzzed and I saw a text from Aria.

"Small town."

"Yeah, I gotta go."

"Alright and here." He pulled his card out and handed it to me. "Don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. Bye, Alex."

"Bye Kat." I walked back to the apartment. Dan and Aria were waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and hopped into the car. Good Bye, city life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Town, New School, New Life**

**Kat's POV**

Of course we had to drive. It was so long. By the time we got there it was already midnight.

"Welcome home," Dan exclaimed. I opened my eyes and saw a two story house. I was barely awake when we walked in. I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs. I went into a room and fell onto the bed.

I awoke the next morning. I finally looked around my room and saw exactly how ugly it was. The walls were plain and white. I stood up and stretched out. I walked down stairs and saw the happy little couple. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down.

"Sup," I said.

"How are you?" Aria asked. Why my brother married this preppy ass white girl, I'll never know. We used to live in Brooklyn. She lived in the Upper East Side.

"Fine."

"How do you like the house?"

"It's good." I grabbed an apple and walked back upstairs. I put on my I love New York sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my bag and walked back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked

"To go see how small this town is."

"Give her a chance."

"She is like the polar opposite of us. She was getting everything she wanted while we were just barely making it by."

"It doesn't matter. Please for me." I turned around and walked out the door. I pulled up my hood and walked down the main street. I buried my hands in my pockets and looked around. All I saw was green. It was too bland. I was used to cars driving around at all hours. Now there wasn't a single car on the road. I sighed and walked into a hard ware shop. I bought a few cans of spray paint and walked back out. I made my way around the town and then back home.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, how's the town?" Aria asked.

"Small."

"Where'd you go?"

"To pick up some spray paint."

"Why?"

"I want to tag the walls in my room."

"_Tag?_"

"Graffiti, street art. Stuff like that."

"Oh." I nodded and went back to my room. I took a pencil and started to draw on the wall. I moved my bed and started to spray paint. I used the orange and blue. I smiled at my finished work. I hung out with Aria for the rest of the day. I tried to give her a chance. By the end of the day I went back to my room and saw the paint wasn't dry. I laid down on the couch to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning I awoke with a crazy backache. I, reluctantly got off the couch and got dressed. I took Dan's old car and drove to Forks High.

I parked next to a yellow jeep. I pulled my hood up and made my way towards the school. I walked into the main office and saw a plump old lady.

"excuse me," I said.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Kat Moore, the new student."

"There isn't a Kat Moore."

"My real name is Katrina."

"Oh, of course. Well, here's your schedule and a few papers I need your parents or guardian to sign." I nodded and looked at my schedule.

8:00 to 8:30- Homeroom

8:30 to 9:23- U.S. History

9:23 to 10:16- Honors English

10:16 to 11:09- Spanish

11:09 to 12:05- Music Production 2(Mon.) Gym(Tue.) Tech(Wed.) Gym(Thurs.) Free Period(Fri.)

12:05 to 12:29- Lunch

12:29 to 1:25- Chemistry

1:25 to 2:15- Calculus

This school was going to kill me. It was Thursday so I had gym. I was gonna have fun in my high tops. I walked into Homeroom. I handed the teacher the paper.

"Well then Miss Moore, here you go." I took a seat in the back and hung out. I made my way to History.

"Well then Katrina, have a seat next to Miss Cullen," Mrs. Sullivan said. I nodded and made my way back to where a tiny pixie like girl was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said.

"Katrina but you can call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you Kat. Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Why'd you move here?"

"I live with my brother and his preppy ass wife."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But this place sucks."

"It really does."

"Miss Moore,"

"Yes, Mrs. Sullivan."

"Can you please explain to me why slavery was a cause of the civil war?"

"It wasn't. Lincoln was more concerned about the succession of the southern states. Slavery was a minor issue. It sort of was just another good thing that came out of it." Mrs. Sullivan nodded and kept talking. I leaned back and smirked. The day went by slowly. Until chemistry came.

"Well Miss Moore, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Brown said. I nodded and sat next to him. He was big and muscular. He had dark, curly hair and pitch black eyes. He held his hand over his nose. _Asshole _I thought. He never even once looked at me. I looked at the board and actually paid attention. Every time I looked at him, he looked look he was going to throw up. He sprinted out of class. I went to calculus and all I could do is think of him. I sighed as I made my way home. I cranked up my iPod and jammed to Paramore.

******REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE FOR BANNERS AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why Don't You Like Me?**

**Kat's POV**

I turned pulled into the driveway and turned off the key with a sigh. I knew Aria would be home and I didn't want to deal with her. I walked through the door and dropped my bag in the hallway. I sat down on the couch and took out a piece of gum.

"How was school?" she asked.

"As good as it gets."

"What do you mean?"

"It sucks being the new girl."

"Katrina, I have an important question." She sat down next to me. Her eyes told me she was nervous.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"It's just…" I sighed.

"Tell me the truth."

"You lived the complete opposite life of Dan and I. You lived in the Upper East Side. You're dad is a friggin' millionaire. Dan and I lived in Brooklyn. Our parents barely made enough money to keep us going. We were at the bottom of the bottom while you were at the top of the top."

"So you don't like me because I lived in the Upper East Side."

"It's not just that. People that I've met from the Upper East Side are spoiled and rotten. They didn't give two shits about anything but money."

"I'm not like that."

"So you married Dan because he was a charity case."

"No. I married Dan because I'm in love with him. My parents absolutely hated the idea of me with someone from the boroughs. They hated the idea so much that they didn't show up to the wedding."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright." She pulled me into a tight embrace and I embraced her back. For the next few hours we just sat and talked. She told me about the Upper East Side, I told her about Brooklyn. We just sat and chilled. Dan came in later and when he saw us together laughing his face lit up with happiness. We all laughed and had a good time. I went to bed later and I had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her**

**Emmett's POV**

How did I manage not to kill her right then and there? Her smell was so intoxicating. She had a sharp scent, like a winter breeze. Her beautiful light brown hair flowed like a waterfall. Her beautiful chocolate eyes held sorrow and hurt. Make-up covered dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't had anything good in her life for a while. I covered my mouth and nose. I knew if I took one more breath, I would kill her. Her eyes faced the board as I kept stealing glances at her.

When the bell rang, I ran out at human speed. I went directly to my jeep and took off. I looked at my eyes in the rearview mirror. They were pitch black. I went to the forest and hunted. In the end 2 bears and a mountain lion were dead. I sat on a tree branch, trying to let it all sink in. She was my singer. Katrina. It was such a beautiful name. She was so beautiful. I might actually get over Rosalie. I smiled at the thought of Katrina. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Carlisle was calling me.

"Yes, Carlisle," I said.

"Emmett where are you?"

"I just finished hunting. I'm on my way back"

"Alright, we are all going to have a meeting about this…" he paused to look for the right word, "predicament, for lack of a better word."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and ran back to the house. I walked in and everyone was standing around the table. I felt like I was being charged with a crime.

"Guilty or innocent?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Esme and Alice smile while Jasper smirked. It was one of those rare times that he wasn't worried about blood and killing humans. Instead he was just laid back. Out to have a good time.

"It's not funny," Edward said. _Douche _I thought. "I heard that," he said.

"I know."

"Are you sure she's your singer?" Esme asked.

"Positive."

"I think she's really pretty," Alice said.

"She is."

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Katrina. Katrina Moore."

"Beautiful name," Esme asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We have a bigger problem," he said, "Emmett almost killed her."

"Edward, you're going to find your singer and then you're going to realize exactly how tempting it is to kill her, or him." He gave me the evil eye, "You never know." Jasper held his hand to his mouth, to stifle his laughter.

"Emmett, you are positive about Katrina."

"Absolutley."

"I would suggest that you go to the Denali for a week or two. So you can be a little more controlled around her."

"Alright." I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed a bag and ran to my jeep. I immediately started to make my way to Denali.

****I'm so happy people have reviewed (tear comes out) it's great (wipes tear) lol. Keep reading, reviewing and reading****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: There Are Legends**

**Kat's POV**

That weekend, we all went to La Push to see my cousins, Leah and Seth. I was still questioning on how we were related but in a way we were.

"Kat," Leah said and she tackled me with a hug.

"Sup, Leah," a hint of my Brooklyn accent was thrown in unknowingly.

"Not much."

"KAT!" I was instantly surrounded by my cousin Seth and many guys (with no shirts on I might add) and hugged.

"Hey guys," I said. I absolutely loved La Push. It was so beautiful.

"Dan, of all the places we could've moved, you _didn't _choose here?" I said sarcastically.

"I knew you would like Washington."

"I never said I liked it, I said I liked La Push. There's a difference." We all laughed.

"Hey," a slightly deep voice said. I turned around and saw a man with tan skin and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kat," I said, extending my hand.

"Embry," he said, shaking it.

"So you're new here, right?"

"Straight out of the city."

"Why Washington?"

"Dan and Aria. I live with them."

"What about your parents?"

"They were murdered, two months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it." I smirked.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." We both got up and someone cat called. I whipped my head around and Jacob shrunk down in his seat. I chuckled and kept walking.

"So do you like Forks?"

"Honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"it sucks." he laughed.

"It can't be that bad."

"yeah, it is. Some of the people here are really weird too."

"Like who?"

"The cullens." He stiffened.

"They are."

"What's there deal anyway?"

"I don't know, they don't come to the rez."

"Why?"

"Well, there are legends, from the Quileute tribes that say something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Quileute's are supposed to be descended from wolves and the wolves have one true enemy. The cold ones."

"The cold ones?"

"Yeah. They are supposed to be really pale and drink blood."

"So like vampires."

"Yes. Well the story goes that one day our chief found them hunting on our land and so they made a treaty. They aren't allowed on our land and we aren't allowed on theirs."

"So do you believe it?"

"I don't know. It's all just a bunch of old stories if you ask me."

"They remind me of the ones my mom used to tell me to scare me into to doing what I was told."

"That's what I think too." But it made too much sense. All of the Cullens were pale, they were all cold and they didn't eat human food. Maybe they were. _And maybe pigs will fly._

*********KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING**********_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It's nice to meet you**

**Kat's POV**

After talking with Embry, I was getting more suspicious about the Cullens. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were _The Cold Ones. _They week went by with out a hitch and we went back to La Push. Then Monday came around. After not being in school for a week and a half, there was Emmett sitting at the desk. I walked over to our desk and sat down without acknowledging him.

"Excuse me," he said. He had a deep voice that I thought was really sexy.

"Yes?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen, I never got a chance to introduce myself last time." He extended his hand.

"Katrina Moore," I shook it, it was ice cold, "But everyone calls me Kat."

"Pleasure to meet you Kat."

"And you Emmett." The lesson started and it turned out that Emmett was pretty chill. We walked out of class and we both had calculus.

"So why are you taking two senior classes?"

"Because I'm awesome." He let out a chuckle. "And because I was ahead of the rest of the juniors at my old school."

"Where did you go?"

"James Madison High School in Brooklyn."

"So you were from the bad part of town."

"Yup, it's way more exciting than this place."

"I bet it is. So why did you move here?" "My parents were killed, well murdered actually, and so I moved in with my older brother and his wife."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't worry about it." We walked into calculus and took our seats. It went by pretty slowly. Emmett and I just passed notes.

**You know there's a new girl here **

_Finally, I'm not the new girl anymore._

**You're happy**

_Hell, yeah. It sucks being new_

**I know the feeling.**

_Yeah_

**My family moved here from Alaska a few years ago**

_at least you knew people. I started out as the lone wolf_

**lol. **

Emmett was really nice and I loved the fact that he was so funny. We walked out of the school and he went with his family while I went over to hang out with Jessica.

"'sup," I said.

"So you and Emmett are all buddy, buddy now?" "We have two classes together and we were just talking."

"Whatever. Kat this is Bella, Bella, Kat."

"Hey," she said. You could tell she was really shy.

"So you're the new girl?"

"Yeah, news travels fast in this town?"

"Well it's not everyday we get to new girls in two weeks," Mike said.

"Yeah, when we heard there was another new girl we people were messing with us," Eric said.

"So where are you from?" I asked

"Phoenix, how about you?"

"Brooklyn. So I have the most important question."

"What is it?"

"Is it just me or does this place suck ass." They all laughed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into the house and everyone was all tense. I sat down on a chair and looked around. I raised an eyebrow as Edward was pacing around the living room. He kept running his fingers through his hair. I looked at Alice and Jasper for answers.

"Who died?" I asked. Edward gave me the evil eye. I swear if he gave me that eye one more time I would beat it shut.

"He found his singer," Alice said.

"Is it that new girl?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Her name's something like Ella right?"

"Bella."

"I was close."

"What should I do, Carlisle?"

"I think you should use the same advice I gave Emmett," Carlisle said. He didn't like that advice, you didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that much out.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think that's the best advice I can give."

"But does it even work?"

"Emmett," Carlisle turned to me, "you saw her today, correct?"

"I sit next to her in two classes," I replied

"And that advice I gave you, it worked, right?"

"Yes." Edward sighed grabbed a bag and went to his Volvo.

"I'm glad to know that Edward is straight," I said and everybody laughed.

That night I climbed through Kat's window and watched her sleep. She so peaceful. I looked around her room and saw one of her walls was tagged. She was an amazing artist. I sat on her desk chair and watched her sleep.

*****The link for the graffiti**

** LV_ **

**Keep reading and reviewing!*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How Did You Do That?**

**Kat's POV**

Emmett and I had become pretty close. He wasn't like the other guys or any of the guys at my old school. He was really chill and just out to have a good time. We mostly talked through our classes together. I thought things were going great until that weekend. That's when I got the biggest shocker about him.

I was hiking and so I climbed on to a boulder. I was enjoying the view when I slipped. It was at least a 20 foot drop until I would hit rocks. I landed into something hard but it wasn't rocks. It was Emmett. He wasn't anywhere near me and somehow he caught me.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked. He was still holding me. His topaz eyes bore into my green ones. He was thinking for an explanation while I was just searching for any answer.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Tell me. There was no way you could've caught me."

"But I did, Kat."

"It's impossible. You weren't anywhere near me." "What do you mean? I've been standing here the whole time."

"No you weren't. I want the truth Emmett Cullen. You aren't human so what are you." He set me down on a rock and sat next to me.

"You're right I'm not human. I'm a vampire. My family also."

"Like Dracula vampire." He chuckled and smiled. Showing his dimples.

"sort of. Yes I do drink blood, but I don't burn in the sunlight. I…umm…I…sparkle." I tried to stifle a laugh.

"So you're a glittery vampire."

"Yeah, but I'm also strong. Stronger than most."

"Well that's a plus. But if you're a vampire, then why aren't you eating me?"

"Because my family and I only drink animal blood. That's why our eyes are this color. If we drank human blood, or when we are created, they're red. When we are thirsty they become black."

"So you were thirsty when I came in."

"it was because your blood smelt so good. It was because you are my singer."

"Singer?"

"Blood singer. It means that your blood appeals to me more than anyone else. It also means that you're my soul mate." I nodded. "You're blood, it was so hard not to kill you right then and there. Not to kill everyone in the room right then and there."

"So, I'm your singer." He nodded. "And you're soul mate." He nodded and then stood up.

"I should take you back to my place. So Carlisle can make sure you didn't hurt yourself." I nodded and he picked me up. We ran at speeds faster than I thought possible. We arrived at a huge house. It had huge glass windows and was breathtaking.

"Wow," I said. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked in and I was instantly stared at. _Awkward._

"Guys, this is Kat. Kat this is my family," Emmett said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kat, we've heard so much about you. I'm Esme the _mother_." a woman with a kind hearted face said.

"thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme." I smiled.

"Hi Kat," Alice said.

"Hey Alice," she was in my music production class.

"Hello Kat," Jasper said. He was as stiff as a board. He relaxed a little when Alice stood beside him but was still very tense.

"Hey Jasper," he was in my Spanish class.

"He told her a few minutes ago," Alice said. They all nodded and I raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett told you about us," Esme said.

"In a few short words," he said.

"Wait but how did you know?" I asked Alice.

"Some vampires have special abilities. I can see the future, Jazz can feel and manipulate other people's emotions and Edward can read minds. Carlisle has built up a resistance to human blood, so it doesn't phase him."

"Oh," I said nodding.

"Come one," Emmett said, "Let me show you around." I nodded and we walked around. We went into his room and it was big. He had a huge flat screen TV. There was a large couch against a wall and there were movies all over the place. There was an Ply Station 3 under the TV.

"Nice room," I said.

"Yeah, this is were I spend my lonely days."

"No bed?"

"We don't sleep. I mostly watch TV."

"Sports?"

"Football."

"Nice."

"yeah." He paused and said, "You're really calm about this."

"You being a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Emmett this isn't the most shocking thing that has happened to me."

"What is?" I sighed. He sat on his couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and started the story.

"A few months ago, my friend Laura dragged me to go see _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _with her. She insisted that we had to go dress up as the characters so I dressed up as Columbia and she was Magenta. We went to a midnight showing. We got out at about 1:45 in the morning. We waited for my parents to pick us up. At about 2 in morning we decided to start walking back to my house. When we got onto my street I saw that there were at least a dozen cop cars. They were all parked in front of my house. I sprinted to my house. I ran passed a bunch of cops and into my house. On my dinning room floor was both my parents. My father was shot in the head while my mother was shot three times in the chest. They were both dead and they still don't have a lead on who killed them." I hadn't realized it but a single tear streaked down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and pulled me into an embrace. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that." He pulled back.

"Emmett, how old are you?"

"I was turned at the age of 20 in 1935. Right now I'm pretending to be 18 but I'm really 97 years old."

"Wow. You're old." He laughed and smiled, exposing his dimples. He leaned in and kissed me. His icy lips were against his. I kissed back but soon he pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm still not so controlled around you."

"Don't worry about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Baseball and Other Events**

**Kat's POV**

I was so happy I told someone about my parents. It was like a huge weight had been lifted up off my shoulders. I smiled as he kissed my temple. There was soft knock. So soft that I had to check twice to make sure I actually heard it. Emmett smiled.

"Come in Alice," he said and she danced in.

"So Edward is bringing his singer over in about 5 minutes," she said

"Who's his singer?' I asked

"Bella Swan," she replied.

"Alright, we'll be down soon," he said. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"So Bella is Edward's singer," I said

"Yeah, but I definitely got the hotter one." I smiled as I wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and he sighed.

"Emmett, how were you turned?" I asked. It was a question that had been nagging me ever since I found out he was a vampire. He let out another sigh and started his story.

"Well, it was 1935 during the great depression. My family didn't have a lot of money so we were hit hard. My father, my brother and I all lost our jobs. Anyway, I went out hunting because food was scarce. I was alone and I came across a bear. It was huge and my first thought was that it would feed my family and I for the whole winter. I ready my gun but before I got a chance to shoot it, the bear attacked me. I was bloodied and bruised and dying. That's when Rosalie my…umm…ex found me. She killed the bear and saved me. She carried me all the way back to Carlisle where he turned me. About 10 years ago, Rosalie left me. She said that she couldn't stand not being able to drink human blood."

"You died because you were trying to feed you're family," I said.

"Yes it was me, my parents, my two brothers and my two sisters. I was the oldest."

"Wow."

"When I was human my father always told me that family came first. It came before everything else." I smiled. "Edward will be here soon come on." He stood up and extended his hand. I took it and we walked down stairs.

"So you must Katrina," a man with platinum blond hair said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen, you can call me Kat though."

"And you can call me Carlisle." I smiled and nodded. I stood next to Emmett. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. Bella walked in with Edward following closely behind.

"Bella," Esme said, "It's wonderful to meet you."

"And you. Kat what are you doing here?"

"Kat is my singer," Emmett said. I nodded and then we all introduced ourselves. We made small talk. Emmett and I went back to his room and he told me more about being a vampire. He told me about his life when he was human and his family. We just hung out. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. I laid my head on his chest and we sat there watching a repeat of the Voice. Another small knock came on the door.

"Come in," Emmett said. Alice danced in, once again, with Jasper behind.

"It's gonna storm tonight," she said.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered.

"It means we're going to play baseball," Jasper said.

"Do you want to come, Kat?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said. Alice hugged me and then left with Jasper.

"So why do you need a storm to play baseball?" I asked he chuckled and said;

"You'll see."

A few hours later we were in clearing. Bella and I were umpires. Emmett wad getting hyped up and it was one of the funniest things. We played for a while until Alice stopped the game.

"STOP!" she yelled. Everyone ran to the middle. Jasper leaned over her protectively.

"What do you see?" he asked

"Three of them. They heard us playing and now they're running. They want to play." Emmett moved behind me.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"Less then 5 minutes," she answered. Everyone started talking. I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. Emmett pulled me close to him while Edward did the same to Bella.

They can out onto the field all in unison. There were two men and a woman. The woman had curly bright red hair. The first male had a dark skin complexion and dreads. The second male had light brown hair and pale skin. All of their eyes were blood red.

"Hello," Carlisle said.

"We heard you all playing," the first male said.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle. This is my family. Alice and Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Katrina, Edward and Bella."

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria. Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Yes, a few of us were leaving. So you can take their places."

"Of course." The situation seemed controlled, until the wind rustled me and Bella's hair. Edward and Emmett both stiffened. James whipped his head around. He was staring at Bella. Everyone crouched down. Emmett pulled me behind him.

"You brought us some snacks," he said.

"They're with us," Carlisle said.

"They're _human_" Victoria.

"Like I said, they're with us."

"Of course," Laurent said, "We'll be on our way." Laurent stood up along with Victoria. "James," he said. James' eyes were lock on Edward's. James stood up, wrapped his arm around Victoria and they stalked off. Once they left, Emmett grabbed my hand and threw me onto his back. We ran to the jeep. He placed me in the car and started driving. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked. He just kept looking forward. "Emmett! What the fuck is going on?"

"James and Victoria caught bout of your scents. They're more interested in Bella but they want you too."

"They're hunting us down."

"Yes but they won't get to you. Not if I have anything to do about it." I placed my hand on his arm and he relaxed. He grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. His phone rang. He answered, talked for a little bit then hung up.

"Kat, we're going to take you to phoenix. But I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you to go to your brother's and tell him that you can't stand being here. Tell him that you're leaving. Any story but you have to tell him something."

"Emmett I don't know if I can do that."

"You have to." He pulled up to the house. "Tell me to leave, say it loud enough so that your brother and sister-in-law can here it, okay?"

"Yeah." We got out of the car and walked up to the steps. He kissed the top of my head and nodded.

"Go away Emmett!" I yelled.

"Kat, please, don't," he said.

"I said go away." I slammed the door. Dan and Aria came over.

"Katrina, what's wrong?" Aria asked.

"This whole place is fucked up," I said walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and Emmett was there. We started packing.

"Kat, what are you talking about?" Dan asked through the door. Emmett grabbed one bag while I put they back pack over my shoulder.

"I just can't stay here," I said. I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kat, you can't just leave," he said,

"Yes I can," I grabbed my keys.

"Kat let's just sit and talk."

"I'm done with talking and everything. You might've adjusted to living in Forks but I haven't. I'm going back."

"Kat you can't just go back to Brooklyn."

"Yes, I have friends there who I can stay with. I'll stop when I'm tired, don't worry."

"Kat, you were happy."

"Didn't you ever think it was an act. You keep telling yourself that you're better now that you're with _her _but mom and I both knew that you would forget where you came from." I knew the words hurt him.

"Kat listen."

"I'll be better off away from here. Like you said to mom, nobody can keep me here." He stopped and I walked out the door. I hopped in the car and drove off. Emmett climbed in.

"What did you tell him?" he asked. He could see I was sad. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I said the things that he told my mother when he left."

"Don't worry. This will all be over and you'll be back. He'll forgive you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I nodded and we made our way back to the house.

We walked in and Laurent was talking to Carlisle.

"What's he doing here?" Emmett growled.

"He's agreed to help us."

"How?"

"James is very lethal. Once he's started tracking he won't stop. It's like nothing I've seen in my 300 years." Carlisle nodded. Emmett and I went to the garage where Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Esme were.

"Alice and Jasper are going to take you and Bella," Edward said. I nodded. Alice and Jasper got into the Mercedes. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent. He kissed me lightly. His kiss telling me everything. I got into the car and watched as Bella and Edward said goodbye. Bella got into the car and they drive off. I settled myself down and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bella and the Ballet Studio**

**Kat's POV**

Alice woke me up a little later. I must've fell asleep. We walked into a large hotel in Phoenix. Jasper was holding his breath and carrying Bella. I felt sorry for Jasper because he didn't have a lot of control.

"Thank you," he said. I was confused for a moment then I remembered he could feel emotions.

"No problem." We went to the room and the first thing I did was turn sit on the couch. They turned on the news and what came on nearly threw me into shock.

"Last night," the news anchor said, "Thomas O'Brien, a dangerous serial killer was captured in New York City. O'Brien is accused of at least 10 different crimes in Brooklyn and the outlying boroughs. The NYPD says that they believe his most recent killing was the murders of 40 year-old Bryan Moore and his wife Katherine Moore." Once they said this I became so happy. Alice and Jasper looked at me suspiciously. I ran over to my backpack and took out Alex's card. I went over to the phone and dialed the number.

"NYPD, Detective Alex Walsh speaking," he said

"Alex, it's Katrina. Is it true? Did they catch my parents murderer?" I asked.

"We found evidence last week which had his DNA on it. He's in interrogation now." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Has he confessed?"

"No not-" he paused and then said, "He just did." Happiness flooded threw me. "I have to go Kat, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye Alex."

"Bye Kat." I hung up the phone and smiled. I walked back to the couch.

"Your parents were murdered?" Alice said.

"Yeah and that guy," I pointed to the picture of him that was on the screen, "Just confessed to their murders."

"Who were you on the phone with?" Jasper asked

"One of the detectives that's on the case. Alex Walsh." They nodded and we watched TV. Alice quickly grabbed her phone right before it started ringing. She talked then handed it to me.

"Kat, are you okay?" I heard Emmett's voice ask.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, but James-" he sighed.

"James what?"

"He figured it out. He's found your and Bella's scent. We're coming down the Phoenix to get you two. We're going to go somewhere. I don't know where but somewhere away from all this."

"Alright."

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you too Emmett." He hung up the phone and I gave it back to Alice. Bella walked out and stood next to me. Alice stared out into space. She was muttering different words that we couldn't understand.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors…" she said. Jasper grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He put the pencil in her hand and the paper in front of her. She started drawing. It was a long room with mirrors and a barre. There was a huge arch in the middle.

"It looks like a ballet studio," I said. Jasper looked up to me. "I've never seen this place before but almost all studios have barres and mirrors."

"It looks like my old ballet studio," Bella said.

"You know this place?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, it's right around the corner from my mom's house." They all nodded and went there separate ways. I walked into the room and saw Bella on the phone. I went to walk out but she grabbed my arm and shut the door.

"Yes she's here," she said into the phone, "Please. Alright." She handed the phone to me.

"Hello," I said.

"Kat, listen you have to come home," Dan's voice rang through my ears.

"No Dan I-" The phone was muffled a little bit, as if it was being passed to someone else.

"Tricked ya," another voice filled my ears.

"Who are you?"

"The one who's tracking you now listen. Dan was coming to get you in Phoenix when I caught up with him. All you have to do is cooperate and your brother might get out alive."

"Why do you have him?"

"Because I want you. Now listen carefully, you will go to the dance studio, there you can save your brother. Now hand the phone back to Bella." I handed the phone back but I had a gut feeling.

"Kat, we have to go get them," Bella said.

"Bella, I think it's a trick," I said.

"How?"

"Because he told me that my brother was coming to Phoenix. I didn't tell them I was going to Phoenix."

"Still, that's our family."

"I know, but how did Dan know where I was going if I didn't tell you. Bella it's a trick. Don't go there."

"Alright." Too bad she didn't listen to me. She ditched Jasper later that day.

"Where do you think she went?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Jasper replied.

"God damn it." I said

"What?"

"I know where she went."

"Where?"

"To the ballet studio. James had called her and told us that he had my brother and her mother. But he told me that found Dan on his way to Phoenix."

"And?"

"I told him I was going to New York." They sighed and Alice called up Edward. About 20 minutes later he, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came in the room. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Edward demanded from Jasper.

"Well I'm not one to follow a girl into the bathroom," Jasper retorted. Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Edward, it's alright, we'll find her," Carlisle said. They all nodded. "Kat, you'll stay here with Esme. I nodded and Esme came to give me a hug.

"She's at an old ballet studio," Alice said, "It's near her mother's house. Kat said that James called her and Bella. He said that he had her brother and Bella's mother."

"Why didn't you go to get your brother?" Emmett asked.

"Because James told me that Dan was on his way to Phoenix to come and get me. I never told Dan I was going to Phoenix. He thinks I'm on my way to Brooklyn. It was a trick."

"Then why didn't you try to stop her?" Edward half yelled, half growled. Emmett growled at Edward.

"I did. I told her it was a trick and I told her that she shouldn't go. She _agreed _and said she wasn't going to go but Bella is that person who needs to see something to believe in it." They all nodded. Edward understood how stubborn Bella was.

"Let's go then," Edward said. They all made there way to the door. Emmett hugged me and kissed me again.

"I'll be back soon." I nodded and he left along with everyone else. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look. We sat on the couch for a while. All my thoughts were on Bella and her actions. How could she have been so stupid? I gave her reasons too. I told her that Dan thought I was going back to New York not to Phoenix.

A few hours later we got a call from Emmett. He said that Bella was in the hospital. Esme and I made our way to the hospital and met up with everyone else. Edward was sitting in the hospital room with Bella and Carlisle. Emmett hugged me tightly as I returned it graciously.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Great actually," I smiled.

"And why's that?"

"For a few reasons."

"Name them"

"James is dead. He didn't actually have my brother and…" I smiled thinking of the final reason.

"And?"

"They caught my parents murderer." Tears of joy began to fall down my cheeks.

"That's great." He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. I pulled my face out of his chest and he wiped the tears of my face. I looked at his shirt and smiled.

"Sorry." He looked down and saw the wet stained shirt he was wearing. He smiled and took my hand. He led me outside and to his truck. "Where are we going?"

"To get me a new shirt. I just want you to come." I smiled and climbed into his jeep. He laced his fingers with mine. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on the back of my hand. I smiled as he pulled up to the hotel. We both walked into the hotel, our hands intertwined. We went to the room and Emmett opened up a backpack and took out a shirt. I sat on the bed and he took off his shirt. He exposed all of the muscles. I couldn't help but stare.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, walking over. I looked down and blushed. He came over and kissed my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed back with just as much passion. He laid me down and hovered on top of me. I ran my hands along his rock hard chest. I opened my mouth and his tongue shot in. They explored each others mouths. I kissed down my jaw and to my neck. He pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault." I nodded and he pulled on his shirt covering. All. His. Sexiness. I yawned and he looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning. "You should go to sleep," he said. I nodded. I laid down next to him, curled against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Prom**

**Emmett's POV**

I walked up to Kat's house with a corsage in my hand. I knocked on the door and Dan opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Moore," I said.

"Hello, Emmett," he replied dryly. I don't think he liked me that much. "I'll get Kat." He called for Kat as I stood in the hallway. When she walked down the stairs, I was in awe. She looked so beautiful. She wore a strapless black bubble dress with a white sash around the middle. She had a long feather necklace. Her light brown hair flowed down her back.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. You look beautiful," I said. Yet beautiful wasn't the right word. There wasn't a right word that could describe how she looked. Way more the beautiful. That was an understatement.

"You look very handsome." I slipped the corsage on her wrist and intertwined our fingers together. We walked out of the house and I kissed her on the lips. She smiled and slipped into the jeep.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Good and you?"

"Great." She smiled. I kissed her hand and parked at the school. I had been to so many proms but tonight was special. Tonight I was with the girl I truly loved. I helped her out of the jeep and wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked into the gym and I saw Alice and Jasper. We walked over.

"Kat, you look great," Alice said.

"Thanks, so do you," she replied. They started talking while Jasper and I just stood there. Jasper rolled his eyes while I stepped forward.

"Mind if I steal her away?" I asked extending my hand. She smiled and took it. I led her to the dance floor. _My Love _by Sia came on. We swayed back and forth to the beat of the music.

"How many of these have you gone to?" She asked

"I've lost count," I said truthfully. "But this one is by far my favorite." She smiled. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

******Keep reading, reviewing while I keep writing******


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises**

**Kat's POV**

After a few weeks of school I was starting to get used to the rhythm of everything. I was still sad because Emmett _graduated _last year and we wouldn't be in school together. I hopped out of my car and made my way over to Jessica, Angela, Ben and Mike.

"Hey, Kat," Jessica said

"Hey, sup," I said.

"Not much." Bella's truck pulled up and she walked out.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Sup Bella,"

"Not much." I knew it was her birthday and I knew she didn't want anyone to know.

"Looks like Cullen's here," Mike said bitterly. We all looked over. Bella ran right over to him. She looked like she needed him to breathe. Unlike her relationship with Edward, Emmett and I weren't really dependent on each other. Edward needed to know exactly where Bella was at every moment of everyday, while Emmett trusted me (it was because he had Alice). Alice walked over to me with Jasper by her side and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alice," I said quickly pulling away. I was never a hugger.

"Hey Kat. You're coming to our place tonight, right?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Seven." I nodded and she danced off with Jasper slowly walking by her side. I walked to my class and sat down. The classes drowned on slowly. After what seemed like forever and a day, school finally ended. I caught up with Bella after school.

"Happy Birthday," I said and walked away. I could tell she was frowning. I was so happy my birthday was in January.

I got home and went to my room. I put my bag on my bed and felt two cold, strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head back against the cold, hard chest that was behind me.

"What if it wasn't me, but a creepy stalker dude?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I said and turned around to face him, his topaz eyes studied my face, "But I'm glad it's you." I wrapped by arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're glad."

"That was a little confusing but sweet." He laughed. I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me. He pulled me onto his lap. I smirked.

"Bella's party tonight," he said

"Yeah, that was the first thing Alice talked to me about today." He laughed.

"Well you know her."

"Yeah. It's a good thing she doesn't know when my birthday is."

"Neither do I."

"I don't do anything for my birthday. Normally I just stay home from school and do whatever I want."

"Isn't that what you already do."

"Yeah, but I don't get in trouble then." He smiled and a wave of nausea hit me. A pounding head ache came next.

"Are you okay?" Emmett's face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I just haven't really been feeling like myself lately."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know. I just got a head ache and really nauseous." He placed his hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"Maybe I just need to rest." He nodded. I stood up and climbed into bed. He was about to lie down next to me until his phone buzzed.

"Alice needs me back at the house. If you still aren't feeling better, you don't have to come." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and leapt from the window. I placed my head on the pillow and closed me eyes.

I dreamed of my parents. My mother's auburn hair was up in it's usual position. My father's short brown hair was messy. They were dressed in their funeral clothes. I took a step towards them. They weren't solid but they weren't transparent. It was a subtle middle that told me they weren't invisible or alive.

"Katrina," my mother spoke. It was so nice to hear her voice.

"Mom, dad." They nodded.

"Your life is going to change," my father said.

"What do you mean?"

"Time will tell." Their figures slowly started to fade. I kept reaching out for them but soon they were gone. I awoke with a start. I looked around my room. It was dark out. I looked at my clock. It was 6:45. I was gonna be up all night. I stood up. I was still nauseous. I grabbed my phone and texted Emmett.

_Still not feeling well, I don't think I'm gonna come_

_**Alright, do you want me to come by?**_

_No I'm fine, stay at the party with everyone else. Tell Alice I said sorry_

_**She'll understand. **_I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and sat down next to Dan on the couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I haven't been feeling myself."

"You sick?"

"Naw, I'm fine." He nodded and turned his attention back to the game. About an hour later I got a text from Emmett, telling me to meet him outside. His jeep pulled up and I walked over to it."

"Sup," I asked. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Emmett, are you okay?" He didn't answer. I was starting to get nervous. He pulled up to a secluded cove and got out. He helped out and led me to a rock.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Jasper attacked Bella."

"What?"

"Yeah. She got a paper cut. It was one tiny drop of blood and he went nuts. It took both Carlisle and I to hold him back. You should've seen her face."

"I still don't understand why you're so depressed though?"

"Because, Kat, we're leaving."

"Wait, what?"

"We're leaving Forks and not coming back."

"Emmett you can't."

"Katrina, we have to. After what happened earlier, there's no way we can stay. I'm so sorry. You have no idea." We were quiet. I couldn't believe it. They were leaving.

"I brought you out here, because I wanted to tell you with out having my family all around us." He took my petite hand into his huge one and kissed it. I looked at him. My hazel eyes bore into his topaz ones. I was searching. Hopping that he would say it's a joke. Hopping he would say he wasn't leaving, but he didn't.

"Please take me home, Emmett." He nodded and stood up. I got up and walked to the jeep. We drove to my house and he stopped in front. Before I could get out he kissed me. I could tell he was putting everything into it. All the emotions he was feeling. I pulled after a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, Kat." I nodded. "I love you, Katrina Moore. So much."

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen." I climbed out of the car and with that he drove off and it was the last time I saw him.

*****Keep Reading and I'll keep writing*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Changes**

**Kat's POV**

Ever since the Cullen's left Bella has been really depressed. She sits at their old table, by herself at lunch. She doesn't talk to anybody. The first few weeks I was depressed but then I just tried to forget him. I still haven't though. It's been a few months now and Bella is still as depressed as ever. I shook my head and moved my gaze from her to the food.

"So I heard that Elizabeth and Owen go out," Jessica said to Lauren. For some reason Lauren found it shocking. I didn't.

"Hey Kat," Eric said, getting my attention

"Yeah."

"You coming to La Push this weekend?"

"I don't know."

"You know, you and Embry would make a cute couple," Angela said.

"I don't think of him like that."

"What do you think of him as?"

"More like a brother. A friend."

"If you're holding out on a relationship because of Emmett, don't"

"I'm not. I just don't think of him this way." The bell rang and I got up. The rest of the classes went by slowly. I went outside to my car but I saw Bella. I made my way to her truck. The closer I got, the more I noticed how depressed she was. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked paler than usual.

"Hey," I said

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Depressed, what about you?"

"Good."

"Why aren't you moping around?"

"Because, I've admitted that they aren't coming back, Bella. You should too."

"I'm in love with him."

"So was I but anyone who would leave a person like that, isn't worth it. Look at yourself Bella."

"Just don't, Kat. You and me are different. You don't need to tell me what to do." Anger started to build up in me.

"You know Bella, I'm just trying to help you. The only reason you're like this is because you isolated yourself from the people that care about you." My voice had almost risen to a shout. Mike came over to try and calm me down.

"Kat, calm down," he said grabbing my wrist. I wrenched myself from his grasp. I stalked back to my car. I hopped in and drove back to my house but didn't pull in or get out. I drove around the town before I ended up at La Push. I parked and walked around for awhile. I walked on the beach for a while before settling on the sand. I watched the waves crash along the shore.

"Kat," I hears a deep voice say. I turned around and Embry came up to me with a huge man behind him.

"Hey Embry," I said getting up. He gave me hug.

"What are you doing in La Push?"

"Thinking about some stuff." He nodded.

"Kat this is Sam, Sam this Leah and Seth's cousin Katrina Moore." I could see that he was uneasy when Embry mentioned that I was Leah's cousin.

"Nice to meet you," he said while extending his hand. I shook it. His hand was really warm. He raised an eyebrow. He pulled his hand away.

"What were you thinking about?" Embry asked.

"Everything." Sam walked off. Well more like ran off. Embry and I walked around. When the sun began to set, I started to make my way home. I had this strange feeling like I was changing. Like something inside of my was changing. Like I wasn't the same person anymore, I wasn't the same Katrina Moore from Brooklyn.

**Third Person POV**

Sam ran as fast as he could to Billy Black's house. That girl was beginning to change. When he arrived, he nearly busted down the door. Billy opened the door and saw the serious look on Sam's face. He motioned for him to come in.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Billy asked.

"Do you know Seth and Leah's cousin, Katrina Moore?" Sam said, seriously.

"I've heard Seth talk about her, why?"

"Because, I think she is changing."

"Really. What makes you think so?"

"She looks the same way I did. She's acting the same and everything." Billy just nodded and listened to Sam explain.

*******Keep Reading and Reviewing. :-{)********


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: One of Us**

**Kat's POV**

All week I have been on edge. I blew up on Dan and Aria so many times. Some days I wanted to hurt them so badly. My own family. I ran outside after one of these blow ups. Something changed though. I ran outside to the woods. I kept running and soon I wasn't human anymore.

My feet were replaced with paws. My slightly tan skin, replaced dark gray fur. I stopped running and looked around. _What the hell is happening? _I walked around until I found a lake. I looked down and saw my reflection. I was a huge dark gray wolf. I sucked in a breath. I ran. As fast I could. I needed to clear my head. I finally stopped. I heard a twig crack. I turned around and growled, out of pure instinct. A huge black wolf stepped out.

_Kat. _A deep voice came in my head. It was Sam's voice_._

_Sam? What the fuck is going on?_

_You're one of us._

_What do you mean?_

_You're Harry Clearwater's niece, right?_

_Yes, what does that have to do with anything?_

_It has to do with everything. Harry's related to one of the original spirit warriors_

_What do you mean?_

_You are a shape-shifter. You have the gift that I, Jared and Paul all poses. We can change into wolves._

_That's great and all but how to I go back to human mode. _He let out a small laugh.

_Think about your human form. Close your eyes and concentrate. _I did as he told me and soon I was back to normal along with Sam. I stood up and dusted off my pants. Sam walked over to me.

"So, we're like werewolves?" I asked.

"Sort of…" I listened as Sam explained the whole situation.

"So my brother is one and I didn't even know," I said.

"Yeah. You dated one the Cullens, right?" he asked. I nodded. "That's why your brother didn't like him. Because of his scent."

"Oh, so it's just me, you, Jared and Paul?"

"Yes. Now that you are a shape-shifter, I have a very important question to ask you"

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about joining the pack?"

"Your pack."

"Yes."

"Umm, I don't know."

"Why don't you sleep on it." I nodded. He guided me towards his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To go see the tribal elders." I nodded. I got in the car and he drove to La Push. We went to an old store. He opened the door and led me into the back room of the store. Sitting around the table was my uncle, Harry, Jacob's dad, Billy and Quil's grandfather, Old Quil. Their heads all turned when we walked in. Sam cleared his throat.

"Hello, Katrina," Old Quil said

"Hey," I said. It was really awkward.

"She has changed, I presume" Harry said, directing his attention to Sam. Sam nodded.

"Well, I didn't know that females could be shape-shifters. I'm not being sexist either," Billy said.

"It could be because she is your niece, Harry," Old Quil stated.

"Most likely," Harry concluded.

"You would never guess the two of you are related," Billy said.

"She's a spitting image of Katherine, except for the skin. A little lighter than Bryan's" I grew uneasy at the mention of my parents.

"I'm glad you brought her here, Sam. I assume you've already explained everything to her," Old Quil said

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Why don't you take her to the others," Billy said. Sam nodded and lead us out.

"That was really awkward," I said once we started walking to his house.

"Yeah, it always is." He opened the door.

"Hey," a woman said. The right side of her face was scarred, badly. I made sure not to stare, knowing it probably makes her uncomfortable. Sam kissed her.

"Hey. Kat this is my fiancée, Emily. Emily this is Kat, our newest wolf."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kat," she said extending her hand. I shook it.

"And you, Emily." The door opened. Paul and Jared came in.

"KAT!" They all yelled. I was attacked with hugs.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked

"She is the newest shape-shifter," Sam said.

"Really," Jared said. I nodded proudly, "I didn't know girls could be like us, no offense."

"None taken." We all laughed and ate. I learned that Paul and Jared had turned about a month ago. At the end of the day, Sam gave me a ride home.

"Here," he said, giving me a piece of paper. "It's my cell and home. If you need anything, don't hesitate." I nodded.

"Sam,"

"Yeah,"

"I'll join the pack." he smiled.

"Okay, come to me and Emily's place tomorrow after school." I nodded and got out of the car. I walked in and went to the living room. Dan turned his head.

"Sorry about earlier," I said.

"No problem, you changed?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't.'

"Oh. Sam asked me to join his pack."

"And?"

"And I'm gonna." He smiled and gave me a hug.

*****So Kat's a werewolf (mock shock [hey i rhymed]) Anyway the conversation between Kat and Sam in the car isn't supposed to be flirty. It may sound like that but it's not. It's more like big brother guidance okay. KK bye*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Newest Member**

**Kat's POV**

After school Sam officially made me a member of the pack. I now had the tattoo to prove it. Soon Embry changed and he was pretty shocked to find out I was one. A few weeks after Embry joined, Jacob transformed. Sam asked Jacob to be alpha but Jake, like the fool he is, refused. Sam gave Jake the ultimate order to make sure he doesn't tell Bella about us werewolves. Then Bella started to make trouble.

She stormed out of the Black's house and walked right up to Sam. She was on the war path. She pushed him back.

"What did you do?" she demanded. We all growled.

"Enough," Sam ordered, he threw his arm out in front of us.

"What did he do? What did he do?" Embry mocked her.

"But of course, always blame us," I said.

"He's scared and look what you're doing to him." That's when we all started crakin' up.

"And you," she pointed to me, "I thought you were my friend."

"Who's to say I'm not?" I raised an eyebrow. We all started laughing harder. Then she slapped Paul 'cause he was laughing the hardest. He began to shake violently.

"Now you did it," Jared said.

"Bella, stand back," Sam ordered. Sam tried to calm him down. He let out a low growl. We all stepped back as he became a wolf. Paul growled fiercely at her. She began to run. Jake ran out and phased. They growled at each other. Paul lunged at Jake aiming at his neck. They hit each other hard. Sam had said that Jake was a natural fighter but now it was time to prove it. Paul bared his teeth as they fought. He ended up with his back in the boat. Jake ran after him though.

"Take Bella back to Emily's," Sam said, running after them. We nodded. We walked over to where she was sitting on the ground.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," Embry said. I extended my hand to help her up. She took it and we went back to the truck. Embry drove, Bella had shotgun while Jared and I were in the truck bed. We went to Emily's and climbed out.

"Maybe we should go see if Jake's alright," Bella said.

"No way, I hope Paul sinks his teeth in him. Serves him right," Jared said.

"Yeah but Jake's a natural," Embry said.

"But Paul's been at it longer," Jared said. We turned around and Bella was still in the car. "C'mon, we don't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Jared said.

"Oh yeah about Emily, don't stare, It bugs her and Sam," I said. We all walked in. Jared, Embry and I made a beeline for the food she just put out.

"Save some for your brothers" She said, she turned around "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan," Jared said.

"This is the vampire girl." We nodded and kept eating. A few minutes later Sam, Jacob and Paul came inside. Jake left with Bella.

"So much for the injunction," Jared said to ease the awkwardness. We all laughed.

"Paul, you need to control yourself," Sam said.

"Well, that'll teach her not to slap me," He countered. Sam shook his head. "At least I didn't attack her."

"Yeah, you left the attacking for Jake," I said.

"I didn't attack him. I wanted to see how good of a fighter he is."

"Regardless," Sam said, "We were trying to make sure she _didn't _find out about us."

"Oops," he said. We all kept eating and laughing. Jacob came through the door a little later and looked at all of us.

"I know who the red-head's after," he said. Sam stood up.

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Her bloodsucker killed the red-head's mate now she wants to kill his."

"We'll make a perimeter around her house," Sam to us, "Let's go." We all followed him to her house. I stood in the woods near the back. I saw her in the window. Because my fur was almost black, she couldn't see me. I had some light gray fur but it was mostly dark. I sighed as I looked around. There wasn't anything going on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Then next day everyone was out hunting Victoria. That was when I found out.

_Kat. _Sam's voice echoed through my head.

_Yeah._

_We need to get to the hospital. _His black wolf walked up next to me.

_Why?_

_Harry had a heart attack. _I instantly started running. I phased back and went to the hospital. Sue, Leah and Seth were there along with most of the tribe. Leah came up to me. I hugged her tightly.

"It's my fault," Leah said between sobs.

"No it's not," I said trying to calm her.

"Yes it is. I phased in front of him. I gave him a heart attack."

"You phased." She nodded into my shoulder. She sniffed and pulled away. Her mascara started running. I wiped her eyes. I led her to a bathroom and helped her clean up.

"So you're like me," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't know girls could be werewolves."

"Everyone was shocked when I changed." She nodded. "It's not your fault, Leah."

"Yes it is, I threw him into shock. I made him have a heart attack."

"No you didn't. Harry had a weak heart." She nodded. We walked out of the bathroom and I saw Seth crying. Leah and I walked over and sat next to him. Leah put her arm around him and he cried into her shoulder. Dan and Aria walked over to us. He sat down and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I looked over and saw Sam with Emily. Everyone was sad and the atmosphere was killing me. In less than a year I had already lost both my parents and my favorite uncle. Life just wasn't in my favor.

**********Keep Reading and I'll Keep Writing, Reviewing Helps 2 So Review too**********


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Italian Surprises**

**Kat's POV**

The Clearwaters were planning Harry's funeral. They wanted me to help but I just couldn't Last time I planned a funeral, it was for my parents. The last thing I wanted to do was plan another one. I felt bad that I wasn't there for Seth and Leah but I just couldn't do it.

I sat on my bed. I decided to stay in Forks. I didn't feel like being around all the sadness in the tribe. I looked outside the window through the curtain of rain that blanketed the town. _Shake It Out _by Florence + the Machine started playing. That was my ring tone. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello," I said lazily

"Kat, it's Bella."

"Hey,"

"Hey can you come over?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you face to face."

"Sure." I hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys and drove to Bella's place. The best thing about our house was that it was still technically on the Quileute's side. I parked in front of her house and got out. An almost unbearable sweet scent filled my nose. I stayed at the side of my car. Bella walked out of the house and towards my car.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I shouldn't be here." She walked next to me and Alice walked out of the house.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm part of Sam's pack. The treaty says I can't be here." I opened my door and started to climb in.

"No please," she grabbed my arm, "I won't tell Sam and anybody else."

"Bella, because Alice is here, I can't be here."

"Please, I really need you right now," She said. I sighed before slowly making my way towards Alice. Her smile faded the closer I got to her.

"You're one of them," she spat. I nodded.

"If you want me off your land, fine," I said.

"I didn't expect you to be a werewolf."

"It came as a shock to me, too."

"You can stay, but only because Bella wants you here." I nodded and we went inside. Alice filled me in on everything.

"So, why exactly am I here," I asked Bella.

"Because, Rosalie, Emmett's ex-wife came back and she let slip to Emmett that Alice couldn't see your future anymore. She also told Edward that I tried to kill myself," Bella said.

"Wait what do you mean tried to kill yourself?"

"I was cliff diving."

"Alone?"

'Yes."

"Bella," I shook my head. I looked over at Alice, she was holding her breath.

"Your…odor is very repulsive," she said.

"Look who's talking," I countered. She stood up. I stood up. My 5'4" frame towered over her 4'10". We looked at each other eye to eye.

"Guys," Bella said. We looked at her. I wasn't on to back down. Alice could sense that. She sat down and so did I.

"What's with you two?" Bella said, "You used to be friends."

"That was before she became a _mutt_," Alice spat the last word.

"It's better than being a _leech_" She stood up. I watched her.

"Listen, we knew your brother was a werewolf but we didn't say anything. He knew you were dating a vampire but didn't say anything."

"But he isn't part of Sam's pack. I am."

"That was your mistake."

"They are my family."

"You aren't even Quileute"

"I'm half Quileute. My father was Quileute."

"Enough," Bella said, "Kat if you aren't going to help me then leave. It's the same for you Alice." We looked at each other then back to Bella.

"What do we need to do?" I ask.

"We need to go to Italy. Edward and Emmett have asked to be killed by the Volturi. Little do they know that you are both alive." Someone knocked at the door. It was Jacob.

"I came to make sure you are alive," Jacob said. I walked into his view.

"I'm making sure she is," I said

"you aren't supposed to be on their land,"

"I know." Alice walked next to me. I, involuntarily, wrinkled my nose in disgust. How could anyone stand her smell.

"I'm allowing her," she said. Jacob looked at me then Alice.

"I hope you two aren't going to be all buddy, buddy."

"We aren't," I snapped. He looked at me. He walked back to his rabbit and left.

"Let's go," Alice said. Bella left a note for Charlie. I didn't need to. Dan was used to the fact that I could be gone for days. He didn't ask questions and that's what I loved about him. We went on a plane. I had the aisle seat, next to Alice and Bella.

"So how long have you been like this?" Alice asked, as Bella slept.

"Two and a half months," I replied.

"Oh."

"Bella was so depressed when Edward left. She didn't talk to anybody. I changed and almost all of my time was spent on the reservation. Then she started hanging out with Jacob. He was the only person who could get through to her."

"I saw how depressed she was. I wish I could've come back to help her."

"Why did Rosalie come back?"

"She wanted to try things again with Emmett. He said no, he's still in love with you."

"Until he catches my scent."

"I know Emmett. He won't care."

"I'm your guys' number one enemy. We are mortal enemies."

"But you are still his singer."

"Alice, he won't love me."

"But do you love him."

"I-I don't know anymore." She sighed. The plane began to land and Bella woke up. We got to the airport and Alice came around with a yellow Porsche. We got in. Alice drove straight to Volterra. There was a huge festival.

"San Marcos Day Festival," I said. They nodded. Alice came to a road block. Bella and I jumped out of the car and ran to the square. Under the clock tower stood Edward and Emmett. There were dark, purple circles under each one of there eyes. There eyes were black. Black as night. I kept running. Bella ran through the fountain while I just pushed through the crowd. Just as the clock struck twelve I ran into Emmett. I used every ounce of strength I had. I Pushed him and he landed on his back with me on top of him. His eyes were still closed.

"Emmett, open your eyes," I said. As he opened them, my world changed.

It was like I had a new belonging. Suddenly, I didn't belong to the pack, but to him. It was like, gravity seemed to shift towards him. I felt like everything I needed, he had. He was all of a sudden my world, my life and my love.

"Kat," he said. I nodded, unable to speak. I knew I had just imprinted on him. "You're alive."

"Yes, and you're an idiot for thinking I was dead." He let out a booming laugh and I smiled. He leaned up and kissed me. It was like two people who were starved were being fed. The kiss was so passionate. I loved every moment of it. He pulled away and smiled. Up until now I hadn't realized I was still on top of him. I got up and so did he.

"You smell like a dog," he said. I didn't want him to know what I was.

"I've been hanging out down at La Push a lot," I lied. I really didn't want him to know. It's a good thing I had a sweatshirt on to cover up my tattoo. He put his arm around me. Edward had his arm around Bella. Two hooded figures came out.

"it's alright," Edward said, "We won't be needing your services anymore." They took off their hoods. One was huge, but not as big as Emmett, while the other was slender. They both had red eyes.

"Aro wants to speak to you again," the bigger one said.

"No rules were broken, Felix." The slender one gave a devious smile.

"Maybe we should take this conversation to somewhere more appropriate," he said.

"Fine Demetri," Emmett says to the slender one.

"The girls come with us," Felix said.

"No," Emmett and Edward growled. Alice suddenly came over pulling her hood down.

"Come on guys, we wouldn't want to make a scene," she says, standing in front of Emmett and Edward.

"Of course not," Felix says, "But they are still coming with us."

"Enough," a young woman says. She pulled back her hood reveling her pale skin and red eyes.

"Jane," Edward says, nodding to her. She tossed Emmett and Edward overcoats. I watched silently as they put them on.

"Follow me," she says and begins to walk. Emmett grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She led us through many different alleys. She was in front, followed by Alice, then Emmett and I, after that Edward and Bella, followed by Felix and Demetri. She led us to a hole in the street. She jumped, followed by Alice. Emmett Jumped next and then me. I landed right into his arms as I fell. I knew I could've jumped safely by myself but I had to keep this human charade going as long as I could. We made our way to an elevator. We got off a few minutes later and emerged in a huge white hall. There were marble columns all along the walls. Along the sides were eight vampires. On three chairs sat three, very ancient looking vampires.

"What a wonderful surprise. Bella and Kat are alive," one said. He walked over and shook Edward's hand. Then he shook Emmett's. "Their blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How do you do it?"

"It tempts us too," Emmett says.

"I can see that. Edward you can't read Bella's thoughts. I wonder if she has the same effect on my gifts." I raised an eyebrow. Emmett bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Aro can read every though I have ever had in my life with one touch," he whispered. I nodded.

"Interesting," Aro said. He turned to me and extended his hand. Reluctantly, I gave it to him. His eyes went wide. I completely forgot he could see what I was. His expression changed. "Do the Cullens know what you are?" he asked.

"Only Alice," I replied.

"Maybe we should show them." He motioned for Jane to step forward. She looked at me dead in the eye but Emmett jumped in front of me. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. My eyes widened. She looked at me and indescribable pain filled me. I cried out, but soon I got angry. Just as she was about to stop, I phased. Where my human body would've landed, my dark gray wolf did. I bared my teeth and growled at Jane.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to start a fight, Katrina," Aro said. I turned to him. I could see that he was right. I looked back at Emmett, he was wide eyed. Alice walked over and stood next to me. "What to do with you?"

"You know what to do, Aro," one with brown hair said.

"Yes Marcus, but the only one we have to worry about is Bella."

"They are both liabilities," the third said.

"No Caius, Katrina isn't. She isn't human therefore not a liability unlike Miss Bella."

"Well you know what needs to be done," Marcus said.

"Felix," Aro motioned.

"No," Edward said. He lunged at Felix. Alice went after him but Demetri caught her y the throat. I went after Edward but Alec grabbed my neck. Emmett ran after them but he fell to the ground in pain. Felix tossed him in the air, and pushed him to the ground. Edward lie motionless while Felix advanced to Bella. Edward then attacked him. Felix quickly shook him off and grabbed him by his throat. They kept fighting then Felix slammed him into the marble stairs. He got ready to rip off his head.

"Wait. No. Please, please!" Bella screamed. Aro stopped him. "Kill me. Not him. Kill me." Everyone was in shock, especially Aro.

"How extraordinary," Aro said, walking towards her, "You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster"

"You don't know a thing about his soul," she said through clenched teeth. He began to speak Italian. Aro went to bite her.

"Wait," Alice said, "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Aro extended his hand and took Alice's. After a few moments, he let go.

"Mesmerizing. TO see what you have seen before it's happened," he said. He turned to Bella, "your gifts will make for an intriguing Immortal," he addressed the rest of us, "Go now." We all walked out. I was still in my wolf form. Alice led us out. Edward and Bella were holding hands. Emmett was still in shock. We made our way outside. I phased back.

"I'll give you two some time," Alice said. The three of them walked away.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kat?" Emmett asked.

"It happened while you were gone."

"Why did you lie to me at the tower, I mean."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Are you part of Sam's pack?"

"Yes. Emmett I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Katrina. We can't be together. We're mortal enemies."

"Am I still your singer?"

"yes. But-"

"No buts. I didn't tell you at the tower because I didn't want you to know. When I pushed you back, I realized I was still in love with you and then you opened your eyes and…"

"You imprinted on me, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*******A Really Long Chapter For You Guys. Anyway It Isn't Over. I'm Gonna Put This Through All The Books So We Are Almost Done With New Moon. Keep Reading and Reviewing. Luv Ya'll*******


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Love and Life**

**Kat's POV**

When I got back Jacob came to see what happened. I told him everything. The Volturi, me imprinting on Emmett and Bella. He was in shock. I had imprinted on a vampire. On the Cullens no less. It was horrible. I asked him to keep it a secret. Too bad he told Sam.

"Kat, can I talk to you for a second," Sam said. I nodded and followed him to a clearing in the woods.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is it true?" "Is what true?"

"Did you imprint on a Cullen?" I sighed.

"It's not like I chose it."

"Kat, you are going to have to choose."

"What do you mean."

"It's either the pack or your imprint."

"Sam you can't make me choose."

"Yes I can. I'm alpha and I am telling you to choose." His voice had risen to a shout.

"What you are asking me is like me saying the pack or Emily."

"It's different."

"How they are both our imprints."

"Emily's human. He isn't. He's a vampire for god's sake."

"He's my imprint and I'm his singer."

"Choose."

"You want me to choose my family and my love?"

"Yes."

"Then I choose my imprint."

"Then you aren't part of this pack anymore. You won't be allowed on La Push."

"So you are just gonna cut me off from my cousins."

"You made the choice." I walked to my car. I kicked the door and phased. Seth and Leah were behind me, confused. I ran to the Cullens and phased back. I had to tell them what had happened. I had to tell Carlisle. I went to the woods outside their house. I phased back and went to the door. I knocked and a blond vampire opened the door. She was beautiful. She kicked me in the middle of my chest(wearing heels no less) and into a tree. I phased and growled at her. My teeth were bared. She went into a protective stance. She lunged at me but I quickly scooted away. I let out a deep growl. I lunged at her neck. She threw me into a tree. I got back up though. Alice ran outside and in front of her.

"Rosalie, don't" she said. So this was the famous Rosalie. The rest of the Cullens stepped out of the house.

"Why not? She's _mutt _on _our _land," Rosalie spat. I guess they didn't tell everyone about me.

"We didn't," Edward said.

"It's Kat," Emmett said. There eyes went wide.

"This is your singer," she spat at Emmett, "This _mutt_," Call me a mutt again, Blondie, see what happens.

"Don't," Edward said to me. I growled, telling him I was serious.

"Don't talk about her like that," Emmett said.

"It's the truth. She is a mutt." That's it. I lunged at her, claws extended, teeth bared. Jasper came and pushed me back. _I just want tot talk to Carlisle, _I thought to Edward.

"She wants to talk to you, Carlisle," Edward said. He nodded. I phased back. Carlisle motioned for me to come inside. We went up to his study.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I came to tell you that I'm no longer part of Sam's pack."

"Why?"

"I imprinted on Emmett in Italy and he found out."

"Does Emmett know?"

"He found out after Aro read my thoughts. I forgot he could see what I was. Then Jane, that little devil, used her power on me and I phased."

"I'm glad you told me. I assume it happened after we left."

"Yeah. I was the fourth one."

"And Sam kicked you out."

"Yeah. I'm not allowed on La Push and I came to make sure it was alright if I came on your land."

"Of course."

"Who was the Blond chick that attacked me?"

"Rosalie, Emmett's ex. None of realized it was you until Alice told us."

"She's good at keeping things a secret."

"Yes, that also explains why she couldn't see your future."

"Yes. I should go tell my brother."

"Of course." He stood up and lead me out. I phased and went to my house. I walked into my house.

"You smell horrible," Dan said.

"I know. Umm, there are a few things that I need to tell you." "What do you mean?"

"Umm, remember when I left for a few days."

"Yes."

"Well, I went to Italy, with Bella and Alice-"

"Alice Cullen?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing with her?"

"Bella needed my help. So we saw Edward and Emmett."

"You went to help those _leeches_."

"Yes. But umm, I kind of…imprinted…on Emmett."

"You what!" Dan stood up. He began to shake violently. I quickly guided him outside. He phased. His wolf was growling at me. Aria walked in front of me. He lunged at her but I quickly phased and attacked him. We rolled around until we were facing each other. I growled at him with my teeth bared.

_You imprinted on a leech, _Dan's voice boomed in my head

_It's not like I could help it_

_What about the pack?_

_Sam kicked me out_

_Do the Cullens know?_

_Yes. _He relaxed. _I'm sorry_

_Don't worry, we can't help who we imprint on. _I nodded.

_Let's go for a run. _We ran through the woods. We went to the border and stopped. We hung out for a while. On the other side of the border a large black wolf and a light gray wolf came out. It was Sam and Embry. Sam kept his eyes on Dan while Embry looked at me solemnly. It sucked. I couldn't go see my cousins or my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Hard New Life**

**Kat's POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

Why does danger always follow Bella? Sitting at lunch, Jessica was droning on and on about her speech. Mike was trying to help her. I'm thinking about random shit. Graduation, Emmett, the Summer, Dan, the Clearwaters and stuff like that. Sam, well mostly Old Quil, Billy and Auntie Sue, agreed to let me on La Push once every two weeks. I went yesterday to visit Seth and Leah. Embry still wasn't talking to me. He was mad that I had imprinted on Emmett. It was hard, my best friend wasn't talking to me. Alice and Jasper came and sat next to us.

"I've decided to throw a party," she said.

"After all how many times will we graduate high school," Jasper said. Edward smiled.

"A party? At you house?" Angela asked.

"I've never been to your house," Jessica stated, very shocked.

"No one's ever seen their house,' Eric said.

"Another party?" Edward said.

"'Cause the last one went so well," Bella said. Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. Mike raised an eyebrow. Jasper whistled and snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Alice, wake up," he said, trying to sell it. She soon came back too.

"We shouldn't stay up all night anymore, Alice," I said.

"Yeah," she said. She looked at Edward. He was reading her mind.

"Are you guys excited for graduation?" Bella said, trying to change the subject. After lunch, I pulled Alice to the side.

"What did you see?" I asked. She and Jasper wrinkled their noses. They still weren't used to my scent. "Really guys, I thought we were over this."

"It isn't the best smell."

"You guys can hold your breath. Now, what did you see?"

"Victoria's back."

"What!" My voice got louder.

"Keep your voice down," Jasper hissed.

"Sorry. What do you mean she's back?"

"I saw her running in the woods." I shook my head. Why was danger always with Bella?

"Anything else?"

"No," she said. I sighed and walked to art. All I was thinking about was Victoria. James and Laurent were dead. I was one of the wolves who helped kill him. She was going to try and kill Bella. We all knew that. After school Emmett and I hung out. I was starting to get used to their scents, but don't get me wrong, it still smelt. Emmett and I sat in our little cove. We were just hanging out. I laid my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying."

"Embry still isn't talking to me."

"Don't worry about it." He kissed my temple.

"But it's been two months."

"He'll get over it."

"I hope. He's my best friend."

"Don't worry." he kissed my cheek. I turned and he captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. He moved to the corner of kips, then my jaw line, then down my neck. I moaned as he kissed my sweet spot. He moved back to my mouth. My tongue slipped into his mouth. I explored his mouth. He moaned. I pulled away. He smiled. I knew it was still hard for him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." He kissed me again. Unlike the first one, it was short and sweet. I loved the feeling of his icy touch on my fiery skin. He did too.

"Did Alice tell you about her vision?" he asked. "Yeah. This girl never stops."

"Right. We are all going to find her."

"And you don't want me to come because you think I'll get hurt."

"Exactly."

"Too bad I'm gonna go and help you guys."

"Kat," he sighed, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Emmett, you forgot that I'm a werewolf. I have rapid healing. I'll be fine." He ran his fingers through his curly hair. I smiled.

"But still…" he stopped to think of a come back but I had already won. He sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"You put me in this tight spot." I laughed. He smiled. Later that day he took me back home. I sat next to Dan. He wrinkled his nose.

"You smell horrible," he said.

"I was just about to take a shower." He nodded. I took a shower and started some homework. Emmett called me a little later. He couldn't come in my room because Dan would know.

"Carlisle wants you to help," he said regrettably.

"You sound mad."

"You know why."

"You'll get over it." He laughed. We talked for a while and then I went to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We all sat in the clearing. I was next to Emmett as a wolf. We were all circling Alice. She had her eyes closed.

"Are you sure this is it?" Carlisle asked. Jasper moved towards her.

"She's almost here," Alice said. There was an eerie silence. "On your left." We all started running. Her orange hair stuck out in the green scenery. Emmett reached out to grab her but she threw him to a tree. We all kept running. She jumped onto the wolves side.

"Wait," Carlisle said, "She's in their territory." We ran on our side to keep up with her. Paul and Embry came out of the woods. They started to chase her. She jumped back to the Cullen's territory. W all chased her. Jasper and I were in the front. She jumped on some trees. Jasper followed her path and lunged at her. He missed by an inch. I ran faster. She jumped back to the Quileute side.

"Emmett, don't" Carlisle said. Emmett ran and jumped over the border. Just before he landed Paul came and lunged at his neck. He was pushed onto some rocks and into the lake. They growled fiercely at each other.

_You know the rules, _his voice boomed through my head. I gave a low bark across the treaty line. Emmett climbed back onto our side. He was dripping wet and not in a good mood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 13: Graduation Presents**

**Kat's POV**

I was graduating today. I was pretty excited. Dan and Aria was sitting on the other side of the room, away from the Cullens. He was being real mature. Mike was sitting next to me as Jessica was reading her speech. Once she finished, They started calling our names.

"Katrina Moore," I stood up and walked onto the stage. I shook his hand and just as I was walking off the stage, I saw someone walk in. It was Embry. Of course, I didn't get a chance to go see him. He had to leave before the Cullens saw him. Though before the party I called him.

"Hello," he said lazily into the phone.

"Embry, it's Kat."

"Oh, Hey Kat."

"Hey, I saw you at my graduation today."

"Yeah, I was gonna come to talk to you but the Cullens were there."

"Yeah. So does this mean we're cool."

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Cool. Well I gotta go. Party tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye Kat."

"Bye." That small phone conversation lifted my spirits. I drove to the Cullens and saw Alice party decorating skills. Because I had missed the last party, I had no idea what to expect. Alice greeted me at the door. I was in a green dress that turned blue at the end.

"You look great," Alice said.

"I know, it's those rare moments I'm in a dress." She laughed and I walked upstairs.

"Hey Kat," I heard a voice say from behind. I turned around and saw Jake, Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Jake was invited so we thought we'd tag along," Embry said. Quil looked at me weirdly. I could sense the awkwardness.

"Nice."

"God, how do you stand their smell?"

"You get used to it." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders. I turned around and Alice had stopped at the stairs. Her eyes were glazed over. I walked over to here. So did Bella.

"What'd you see?" Bella asked.

"The decisions been made," she said. Jake, Embry and Quil walked over.

"You're not going to Seattle," I said.

"No. They're coming here." We all went to get Carlisle and the others. Soon we were all in a room. Emmett stood next while Embry stood on the other side. Carlisle paced back and forth.

"They'll be here in four day," Alice informed us.

"This could turn into a blood bath."

"I didn't see anybody I recognized. Well maybe one." She looked at Edward.

"I do. It's Riley Biers, he's local. He couldn't have done this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle said.

"Either way," Jasper said, "The army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"What damn army?" Jake said, confused.

"Newborns, our kind," Carlisle said.

"What are they after?' Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent," Alice said, "A red blouse."

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jake asked

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost," Carlisle stated. Jake looked at Quil and Embry. They all nodded. "Okay, we're in."

"No," Bella said, "You'll get yourselves killed."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward?"

"It means more protection for you," he responded

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an…understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires," he responded.

"Jasper?"

"It'll give us the numbers," he said, "Newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt," Bella said.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"Alright," Jake agreed, "Name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't what you're getting yourself into," Bella said.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. All of us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" She was in shock as they left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night Sam called me(big shock). He told me he wanted me to lead them to the meeting place. I agreed. The next day I waited at the treaty line as each of the jumped to the Cullen's territory. I led them to the place where we were going to be training. We all emerged from the trees. I led them all in my wolf from. They didn't trust the Cullens. Carlisle did introductions and then Jasper started explaining. Sam and the rest of the pack watched carefully. When everything was over they started to leave. I walked back to the Cullens.

_Kat, _Sam's voice echoed

_Yes, _I turned around and walked to him

_Will you lead us tomorrow?_

_Of course. _He walked off, the rest of the pack following. I phased and walked over to the Cullens. Emmett smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Rosalie looked at me with disgust and walked away. _Whatever, bitch, _I thought.

"Nice," Edward said. I smiled. We all did the same thing for the next three days. On the fourth day, we all prepared for the battle. I was staying at Seth and Leah's because I was supposed to be coming in with the wolves. Leah and I sat on the couch watching _Dear John._

"Long time, no chat," I said.

"Yeah, we can't exactly talk without Sam hearing us."

"Yeah. What's new with you?"

"Not much. How about you?"

"Same."

"Kat, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What was it like? To imprint."

"It was like my whole world changed. Like it was him keeping me breathing. He became my, everything."

"God I wish I could imprint."

"You'll find someone, Leah."

"No it's just, I'm always gonna be Sam's pathetic ex. I don't want to be that. I want to be happy, with someone."

"Listen. It doesn't matter what anybody thinks. If they think you're pathetic, show them you're not."

"And nobody really takes me seriously 'cause I'm a girl."

"Show them you are just as tough. Leah, you have to be the bravest girl, I've ever known and don't you forget that." She smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug graciously. Seth walked in and sat on the chair.

"What's up, Seth?"

"Not much. I wish you could visit us more."

"So do I. So do I." We fell asleep towards the end of the movie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Sam called everyone over. We all phased and waited in the woods. We were going to come in during the middle of the battle, to surprise the newborns. Sam barked and we all began to run. We all emerged and caught all the newborns off guard. Everyone was in pairs. Jared and Paul, Quil and Embry, Sam and Jake, Leah and I. We killed every last newborn. When the job was done we all phased back. I went to the Cullens while Leah went to the pack.

"Hey," I said to Emmett.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Behind me I heard Jake yell.

"Leah, don't!" We both ran and phased. Jake and I attacked the stray newborn. I went for it's neck but it got it's arms around me. I squeezed and incredible pain came over me. I yelped in pain as I felt many bones crack. He let go. I phased back and fell to the ground. I cried out in pain and held my arm. I barley heard anything. I felt two cold hands on my arm.

"The bones on her right side are shattered," I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emmett asked, his voice was full of concern.

"She should be."

"Kat, I had it handled," I heard Leah say. I looked up at her.

"Leah," I said through clenched teeth, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." The pain was unbearable.

"We'll take her back to Sue's house," Sam said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle said. I felt them lift me up. I winced in pain. They brought me back to Sue's. I heard her gasp as they brought me in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A newborn crushed some of her bones," Sam said.

"How many?"

"All the bones on her right side." They laid me on the couch. I winced as they put me there.

"Oh my god." Sue ran to my side. Her mother mode kicked in. My breathing was still ragged. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Dr. Cullen is going to come over to help her." She nodded. After what felt like forever, Carlisle finally came. He asked everyone to leave the house.

"I have to re-break some of your bones," he said.

"Just get it over with." He nodded. He broke the first one. I cried out loudly in pain. He kept breaking them, each time I cried out loudly. When it was finally he bandaged me up. Sweat was beading off my brow.

"I'll come to see how you're doing tomorrow," he said and walked out. I sighed and relaxed a little. Most of the camp came back in. Some of them still didn't like me. Leah, Seth and Sue sat by my side. Embry sat by my feet. Sam was in the corner with Jake. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. After today, some sleep would do me good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Should've Done It Awhile Ago**

**Kat's POV**

**1 Week Later**

After a week, Carlisle gave me the okay to phase again. I went back home too. I had been hanging out with Dan a lot. Seth and Leah were happy that I spent some time with them. Even though I was in pain for most of it.

Emmett and I were relaxing on his couch. Alice and Rosalie were shopping in Seattle. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper were out hunting for the weekend. We had the house to ourselves. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking about doing. He placed a cold hand under my chin and kissed me. I kissed back. I turned so I was straddling his lap. He placed his hands on my hips. My hands were on his broad shoulders. His traveled to my thighs. Mine went down to the button on his shirt. He threw his shirt across the room. I ran my hands down his chest. He moved his lips to my neck. I moaned in pleasure. His hands went under my shirt. He pulled it off. His lips moved down to the newly exposed skin. My hips were grinding into his. He laid me down and kissed down my stomach to wear the waistband of my jeans was. He captured my lips again. I arched myself to him. His hand went around my back and unclasped my bra. He began to massage one of my breasts. I moaned again. My hands held two fistfuls of his hair. His hands went down to my jeans and pulled them down. He pulled down my panties. He pulled away and looked at me. I blushed. He kissed each of my cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Kat." I smiled. He kissed down to my hips. I bucked my hips to him. He smiled and moved back to my face. My hands went down to his belt. I unbuckled it and pushed his pants and boxers down. He smiled. He crushed his lips to mine. I buried my hands into his hair. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you, Katrina" he said.

"I love you too, Emmett." He entered me. His thrusts were slow at first but soon became faster and faster. Our bodies were crashing into each other.

"Emmett," I moaned. I was close. So was he. After a final thrust he spilled into me. We stayed in that position for a while. Lying next to each other. I laid my head on his chest. He threw a blanket over us. Our legs were intertwined. His arms were wrapped around me. I loved the feeling of his cold skin. I loved him. Everything about him.

"That was amazing," I sighed. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"For me too. We should've done that a long time ago."

"Agreed." He kissed me then sighed. I wrapped my arms around him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Wedding Fiasco**

**Kat's POV**

**Three Months Later**

After Emmett and I had sex I had a few bruises. He was mad but after a hour they were gone. Thank god for the rapid healing. I think Emmett liked the idea that if he hurt me, I would heal fast.

Today was Bella and Edward's wedding. I was wearing a black dress with a white stripe along the bottom. My hair was pulled into a low bun. I was wearing my _I Love New York _perfume. I had heels on, too. It was a rare treat when I was in heels _and _a dress. Alice had just finished doing my make up. I smiled.

"You look great," she said.

"Thanks Alice." I stood up and Bella walked in. She had circles under her eyes.

"Lord," I said.

"Whatever happened to _Beauty Sleep_?" Alice asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"She's probably nervous. It is her wedding day." Alice nodded. She started with her make-up. Rosalie walked in. She looked at me and then walked out. I sighed and went after her.

"Rosalie," I called. She stopped.

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"You stole him from me."

"You left him, remember."

"I know, but I came back and he told me he found his singer."

"Rosalie, is Emmett your singer."

"No."

"You're going to find your singer."

"Did you imprint on him?"

"Yes, I did."

"And he didn't know you were a werewolf…"

"Until Aro found out."

"The Volturi knows?"

"Portions. They don't know I imprinted on him."

"Oh."

"Can we at least, try to get to know each other, before we start the hating."

"Sure." I smiled. She walked back to Alice and Jasper's room. I turned around and went to Emmett's room. He was in front of a mirror, trying to tie his tie.

"Let me," I said. He turned to me. I smiled and walked over to him. I tied the tie and looked at him.

"You look great," he said.

"So do you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled. He slipped his arms around my waist. He pulled me towards him. I smiled.

"I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled again. His dimples cut into his cheeks. "You're a tease," I said. He laughed. It was one of those laughs that sent shivers down my spine. It was a booming laugh.

"I'm getting you ready for tonight." I blushed. He kissed each of my cheeks. "Let's go downstairs." I nodded. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We sat down. Bella and Charlie began to walk down the isle. She looked amazing. The ceremony was great. After they said I do, Edward and Bella started making out on the alter. Emmett and I thought it was funny. After Emmett and I walked around the reception for a little bit.

"Kat," I heard a voice. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth." I walked over and hugged him, Sue and Billy.

"How are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Good. I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Bella invited our families."

"Any word?"

"No, have you talked to him." I knew he meant while I was wolf.

"I've tried. I think he needs time."

"As do I. Well I think we should go talk to the newlyweds." He nodded and they walked off. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced to a slow song. I saw Dan and Aria dancing together. He wanted to come over but he wouldn't because I was with Emmett. He smiled, his dimples showing, and looked at me. He leaned down to my ear.

"No offense to Bella but you look the best out of everyone," he whispered. I smirked. I pecked his lips. I saw Edward walk from behind the house. Another smell hit me. It was Jacob.

"Excuse me," I said and walked over to him.

"Hello, Kat," Edward said.

"Hey, congratulations.'

"Thank you."

"Jake's back?"

"You smelt him."

"Yup. You know he's never going to stop fighting for her."

"I know." He sighed

"But, enjoy your wedding, or else Alice will kill you." He chuckled. I walked over to Emmett. As I made my way to him, I heard Jacob growl. I looked back to where Edward was. He was gone. Seth was no where to be seen, either. I ran over to the back of the house. Edward stood in front of Bella. Seth was next to Jake.

"Jake," they all looked at me, "Calm down."

"Stay out of this, Kat. It's none of your business."

"Like hell it is." He growled. Emmett appeared next to me. Jake began to shake. Violently. He jumped and phased. His target was Edward. I phased and jumped over them. I crashed into Jake. We rolled around till we were facing each other. Sam and the pack emerged from the woods.

_Jake, Calm down_

_I told you to stay out of this, _I lunged at me. He pushed me onto his back. I snapped at his neck and pushed him off me.

_Jake! There are humans here. _I thought to him.He looked at me then to Bella. He stood his ground and so did I. He gave a final growl and turned away. He ran into the woods. I relaxed. Sam nodded and followed. The rest of the pack began to pass me. Seth slowly walked away. I rubbed my head on his hand. He smiled and went with the pack. I just had that affect on people. I turned back to everyone else.

"Thank you," Edward said. _No problem._ I knew my dress was ruined. I made my way to the door and phased. There were slashed all across my dress. I sighed.

"You gotta love Alice," Emmett said. I looked at him. He opened the door and guided me with his hand on the small of my back. We walked into his room and there was a dress in hanging up in his closet. I raised an eyebrow. "Alice told me to put it in here. Now I know why?" it had a black top and white skirt with a diamond design on it. He sat down and relaxed. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and closed his eyes. I put it on and walked over to him. I kissed him. He smiled. I took his hand and we went back out the door. The rest of the wedding went very smoothly. I stayed with Emmett that night. We had sex again. It was amazing.

He had his arms wrapped around me. I was drawing random patterns on his chest. He smirked and kissed me lightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Baby Scares**

**Kat's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

Why was it that Bella always got us into crazy situations that nobody thought was possible? This time that question is as literal as it gets. Bella was pregnant, with Edward's child. All because he didn't use a condom. Idiot. Emmett was standing with his arm around me. Edward stood at one end of the room. Alice and Jasper stood next to us. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were taking care of her. She wanted to keep the baby, judging on her heart beat, I didn't think she would make it. There was a knock. Carlisle went downstairs. Jake's scent hit me.

"Jake is that you?" Bella croaked. Jake walked in. Rosalie stood in front of her. "Rose it's okay." She moved exposing a very pale and sickly looking Bella. Her skin was sunken in. She looked like skin and bones. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You look terrible," he said.

"Nice to see you too."

"What's wrong with you?' She sighed.

"Rose can you help me up?" she asked. She stood up, with the help of Rosalie, and exposed her bulging stomach. Jake looked at Edward.

"You did this," he growled, advancing towards him. Emmett put his arm out to stop him.

"We didn't know it was possible," Carlisle said, calmly.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."

"I can't see it either," Alice said. She sighed before continuing. "And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on," Carlisle said, "What we do know is that it's strong and fast-growing."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Jacob asked, "Tale it out of her!" "This is none of your business, _dog,_" Rosalie said.

"Rose," Esme snapped, "All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

"The fetus isn't good for Bella," Alice said.

"Say the word Alice. 'Baby'," Rose countered, "It's just a little baby."

"Possibly," Jasper said, defending his wife.

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something," Jake begged.

"No," Bella finally cut in, "It's not his decision. It's not any of yours."

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Edward said, walking out. Jake reluctantly followed. Bella sighed. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I concentrated. I tried to tap into Jake's thoughts but I couldn't. Emmett and I went to his room. We sat on the couch. I knew he was thirsty, and me being here didn't help.

"God, what is she thinking?" I asked. Emmett sighed. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. Soon I got some of his thoughts. I sucked in a breath. I got up and ran towards the door. He kicked his bike.

"Jake, don't," I said as he phased. I jumped and phased. I ran after him, all the way to the treaty line. I phased back and looked at him as he ran. Emmett came behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's going to tell Sam," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob is going to tell Sam that Bella's pregnant."

"And?"

"And Sam will see it as a threat. He'll want to destroy it and Bella." We stayed silent. Just looking at the Quileute territory.

*****Hey Guys, Keep Reading and Reviewing. Also I'm making a new Carlisle story, it's called _Tired _check it out. I don't think there are any stories like this one*****


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Black Pack**

**Kat's POV**

Emmett and I ran back to the house. I was my in my wolf form so I heard some of Jake's thoughts. He was coming back. I paused in the forest and waited. I phased back. Emmett ran back over to me with a confused expression.

"Jacob's coming back," I said.

"You want to be here…"

"So I can find out exactly why he told the pack." Emmett nodded and placed a feather light kiss on my lips. "Don't tell anybody that he told Sam."

"Alright." He ran back into the house. Soon Jake's scent hit me. I ran over to where he was.

"So why did you tell Sam," I asked, walking behind him.

"You followed me."

"To your little pack gathering, no. To the treaty line, yes. I'm not an idiot Jake. I heard your thoughts."

"Rage."

"Pardon?"

"That's why I told him. I was in rage."

"Now Sam wants to kill them?'

"Yes." I heaved a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. Seth's scent hit me.

"Whoa," he said, Jake and I both looked at him, "Don't worry they're not following me."

"What are you doing here, Seth?" I asked.

"I left Sam's pack," he replied casually.

"Go home, Seth," Jake said.

"I won't stand behind him."

"Oh, yes, you will," Jake and I said in unison.

"I'm not kidding. Get out of here," I said.

"Is that an order?" Seth asked, "Gonna make me bow down, too?"

"We aren't ordering anybody." Jake said, "Look, I'm just doing stuff differently, okay?" Seth looked at me, "Me and Kat."

"Great, and I've got your backs."

"No you don't," I growled, "If Sam comes after Bella are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?"

"If it's the right thing to do," Seth replied. I looked at Jake. He shook his head.

"Whatever," Jake said, "I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want." Jake and I started walking to the house, Seth started following us.

"How cool is this? Three-man pack. Three against the world," he said. He thought this was a game.

"Shut up, Seth," I said. We stood at the edge of the woods in front of the house. Edward stood on the balcony.

"Get ready," Jake said, "They're coming for Bella."

"They won't touch her," Edward said.

"Agreed." We stood where we were. Footsteps came towards. We turned to see Leah.

"Man," she said, "I can smell them from smell the way out here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed."

"Go away Leah. I can take care of myself," Seth said.

"That you think so proves you need a babysitter."

"And did you think I was gonna let him get killed," I said.

"Seeing how well the newborn army went with you, I don't have high hopes," she snapped.

"I was saving your ass," I growled.

"Enough," Jake said. He directed his attention to Leah, "Did Sam send you?"

"Sam doesn't even know I left." Our concentration was broken when we heard wolves howling in the distance.

"I think he just figured it out," Seth said.

"Jake," Leah said, "I know what his plan is." Leah told us and we all went inside. Jake sat in front of Carlisle and Esme. I stood with Leah and Seth behind Jake.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise," Jake stated, "and he doesn't want to take you head on outnumbered, so he's not going to came at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"He won't get through without a fight," Emmett said.

"No fights," Carlisle said, "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind," Jake stated.

"Not in ours," Esme said.

"Carlisle," Emmett said stepping towards him, No one's hunted for weeks."

"We'll make do," Esme said.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob," Carlisle said, "Thank you." He nodded. Soon we all went our separate ways. Seth, Leah and I sat on the couch.

_Kat, _Jake's voice popped in my head. I looked at him. _Run a perimeter with Seth. _I nodded and stood up.

"C'mon Seth," I said. He stood up and followed me out the door. After we finished. We stood at the treaty line.

"Can you hear them?" Seth asked.

"After Sam kicked me out, I used to only be able to hear you, Leah, Jake and Embry. I can't hear any of them now."

"I can't hear them either. Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Do you think that we should be protecting it?"

"I think," I sighed and sat down on a log, "that Carlisle should've taken it out the minute Bella found out she was pregnant." He sat down next to me, "But I also think that whatever she chooses the Cullens will stand by her and so will I."

"So you think we should?"

"At the end of the day it all comes down to if you are gonna let Bella die because of Sam or because of that thing. With the way she is looking, I think she is gonna die either way." Seth nodded and looked down.

"I don't want to see her die." I turned and hugged him.

"Neither do I, Seth. Neither do I."

*************I BACK! I KNOW U MISSED ME SO I DECIDED TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY. ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WERE FANS OF MY STORY _TIRED _DON'T BE SAD BECAUSE IT'S GONNA COME BACK, I JUST NEED SOME MORE INSPIRATION. ANYWAY YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE(I WAS REALLY BORED ONE DAY) IT'S**

**jgirl724 banners . webs . com**

**no spaces obviously anyway, read and review my friends luv ya**

**July 19, 2012*****************

_**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT...**_

_**So I'm one of those people who has too many story ideas (I have like 30). It sucks to be those people, because i can start all of them. So anyone who is a fan of **_**Tired**_**, **_**True Colors**_** and **_**Fa****lling Slowly**_**. I'm sorry but i'm taking a break. Every once in a while I'll post a chapter but most of my focus will be on a Jasper/Alice story (All Human). It's gonna be called Will I? **_

_**Summary...**_

_**Jasper Hale has been in the army since he graduated high school. After serving his third tour in Iraq, he's back living with his twin, Rosalie. Alice Cullen is an up an coming fashion designer. She gets introduced to the mysterious Jasper Hale through her brother, Emmett's girlfriend. Alice instantly knows something is wrong and she soon learns that not all wounds are visible. **_

_******July 25, 2012  
**_


End file.
